PeregrineFlight
by StarSerallina
Summary: Celie is Nicias daughter. She's purely peregrine and idolizes her father's ability. Her Mother Sela died when she was very young, because her mother's magic was unstable. Now Celie struggles with her magic and the falcon world around her, trying to escape


The Kiesha'ra Series - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

**Hey! I'm Star and I love any story about people who can fly, have wings or are related to birds in some way. I read the Kiesh'ra series and feel in love with the avians...the I read Falcon dance and love the Falcon even more because they wear their wings out like angels, can do magic, and are blonds sometimes with blue streaks and silver and eyes that are blue or violet. The falcons look cool, but their society...is so strange. I think it's interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kiesh'ra series, or any of the books in my collection, and the characters are Amelia's, but I own Celie and Sela and whoever else I eventually make up.**

"Celie!" Some one was calling me. "Celie! Come here!" It was my father. He was using the falcon language known as ha'Dasi, from the island Ahmnhik which we now live. We are shm'Ahnmik. "Celie, thank goodness I found you. I thought you disappeared."

"No father, I was only here in the garden. It's where I come to think." My father smiled. He's less formal than his predecessors, and a lot kinder too. He's the son of Kel and Andreios. Andreios's used to be Sebastian, a falcon, the son of Araceli. So did Kel, before she took Erica Silvermead's form.

Cjarsa is gone. Syfka is dead. The only original falcon left is the old merlin, Servos. But he hides himself from the outside world. Ahmnmik has been reform, all because of my father. But there are a few rule put in place. No falcon can be inpreganated by a serpent. Avian-Falcon marriages are questionable. Different species falcons can mate, but only to expect a magic-less child. All magic must be limited in order to keep the order. No wild magic.

These day, twenty years after the rule of of the ancients, there is more freedom. All falcons are equal, and none are punished for unjust reasons. These days there is no more medaling in the affairs of other races. These days we worship the gods in a more pleasant way. Life has improved.

I'm Celie. I don't like to use my falcon name, but just my informal name. My falcon name is to long and too confusing. +I'm only fifteen years of age. Too young to marry, but not too young to start magic studies. My mother, Sela, died when I was only four. I can just barely remember her face...it was so soft. My father describes her as the first woman he truly feel in love with. He also tell me stories of people from his past. How he was seduced by Lily, how he helped Oliza. How learned magic and learned to ride the Ecl from Darien.

How he helped save the people of the Wyvern Court from the Falcons, and then helped them work out a plan. The plan was to go back to having separate courts. No more Avian-Sepiente marriages. He explained the dangers of put the two parts of Anhamirak's fire magic together. It wasn't safe. Not like the ice magic of Ahnmik.

Salem was the Diente of the serpiente people. Sive Shardae was the Tuuli Thea of the avians. Oliza, the wyvern who the Wyvern Court had been named for, ran away with a wolf to live with the Obsidian guild. It was to dangerous for her to have a pair bond with either an avian or serpent. But enough of the past. Back to what's happening right now.

"I know you're disappointed that your magic isn't working. Maybe soon it will come to you and we can start your studies," my father said. Yes, it's true. I'm a late bloomer in magic, just like my father. "It was many, many year before I even knew I had any magic in me at all. My parents never expected me to have any because they didn't have theirs."

"Don't worry father. I'll surely have some in a few years. Besides, I like being the way I am. It's amazing to just be able to fly. I don't need any distractions," I replied. My father also told me the dangers of falcon magic. How Ecl could pull you in if your not careful or properly trained.

"Your probably right. Magic can be very dangerous, and could turn you into a person who's never truly awake, nor asleep. Just think of what happened to Hai before you were born. She was stuck in a world of nothingness before I came along!" Hai, she disappeared a while back. No one ever found her.

"Well, maybe then I am better off magic-less," I sighed.

"Well, then. Are you ready to go to the main land to visit your friends?" he asked.

"Ah, yes." Sive's daughter, Aliyah, and Salem's children, Erand and Sylvia.

**I needed to research the books because I finished Wyvernhail back in 2007. So long ago, right? I'm on spring break. This is my second fanfic here. I need to work on it...**


End file.
